La ultima noche
by KaryAzuc
Summary: Matthew un joven escritor enamorado que escribe una obra de teatro, sin contar que volverá a ver quien le inspiro a escribir como actor de su obra, pasen y lean UK/Can Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: Osterreicher und Puroisen


! Feliz navidad y Año nuevo! (atrasados UU)

Esta historia es para Osterreicher und Puroisen, mis mejores deseos para ti en este nuevo año que inicia, vívelo para que sea irrepetible y único; lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerlo jeje... Espero sea de tu agrado ^^...

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mi Canadá aparecería mas y todos los latinos ^^

Sin mas por ahora les dejo...

* * *

><p><em>Cuando lo volví a ver todo mi mundo dio un giro…<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland hallaba formado para audicionar en una obra de teatro que prometía ser espectacular, a pesar de que solo se realizaría una ves entrando en tabús y siendo todos los personajes varones, aunque sabia que no podía aspirar al ser el primer protagonista, pues este puesto ya fue escogido para el hermano del autor, cosa que a muchos incluido el molesto, Pero lo que le dejaron leer de la obra le había cautivado para que fuera hecha para un joven un año menor que el, desconocido por los medios y aun no había alguien que le recordara antes.<p>

Cuando Arthur se hallaba sobre la tarima pudo ver en los asientos a 5 jóvenes, de los cuales dos llevaban lentes y eran muy similares, aunque se diferenciaban por el largo del cabello y el color de sus ojos, mientras el de cabello mas corto tenia los ojos azules, el de cabello mas largo los tenia de un color lila, un joven sentado junto al ojiazul tenia también los ojos azules el cabello largo y una ligera barba el cual se veía mayor a los demás y junto a este se hallaba una joven de cabello café largo con unos ojos de color verdes obscuro cerca de ella había un joven con rasgos asiáticos cabello negro y ojos café obscuro.

-bien mon chere soy el director mi nombre es Francis Bonefon, ella es la señorita Elizabetha Hérdeváry quien dirige los ensayos y junto a ella esta Kiku Honda director de coreografía- dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno y estos saludaban, el respondía con una inclinación de cabeza.

-y yo soy Alfred F Jones, el protagonista- se auto presento el ojiazul con gafas –y el es…- fue interrumpido por el francés, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Alfred.

-el es el dramaturgo mon amour Matthew Williams- presento al ojivioleta, quien solo en ese momento me volteo a ver regalándome una pequeña sonrisa –bueno ahora comenzaras tu interpretación de…- ahora el era interrumpido por el dramaturgo, el francés no dijo nada.

-representara a Marcus, y Alfred pasara, realizaran la 3 escena- dijo mientras le daba 2 guiones a Alfred, quien al subir me entrego el uno, comenzamos la actuación

Había pasado una semana desde la audición, estaba lloviendo entre a un café y tome una mesa al fondoque me pareció atractiva, poco después alcanzo a oír que alguien mas entraba al pequeño local, aunque me hallaba absorto leyendo el guion que me dieron, sin ninguna promesa, mas que un "luego le llamamos", lo leía continuamente era algo embriagante, estaba centrado, pero no pude evitar sentí que había alguien cerca por lo que pregunto -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos cafés o miel que miraban el guion.

-Arthur Kirkland, ¿Verdad?- me pregunta a lo cual solo asentí –Bueno me mandaron a decirle que se le espera mañana en los ensayos con Eli-san- me dijo mientras se alejaba como si nada, esto me dejo en shock, se parecía al director de coreografía.

* * *

><p><em>…Continuamos juntos y tu me olvidaste fue como si ese día para ti nunca hubiera existido y yo respirando con los recuerdos de ese día…<em>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 3 meses desde que los ensayos iniciaron, faltan 6, Arthur se hallaba en una seudo relación con mi hermano, era algo triste pensando que me enamore de Arthur años atrás y nunca creí volver a verlo y no creía tampoco que se enamoraría de mi hermano de volverlo a ver, probablemente me había olvidado, lo cual era mas que obvio.<p>

No podía evitar ver sus ensayos en particular y ver como con cada actuación Arthur parecía enamorarse mas, debería alejarme, por lo que comienzo a escribir, me libero con mi lápiz y libreta, nada como eso para crear una historia, mi idea es escribir una novela, aunque la tendré que publicar hasta terminada la obra.

-Matty no puedo con esta escena- solo suspiro, espero no quiera que cambie el guion.

-Pues deberías, enfocarte más y no distraerte- le responde Arthur

-Pero Arthy como no distraerme contigo- y comienza a coquetear en medio del ensayo, algo que me desespera, tal vez celos.

-No se distraigan y pónganse a ensayar- Ludwig, ayudante de Eli, interrumpe a Arthur antes de cualquier comentario mordaz que pudiera dar.

-Pero Lud no se como hacer esta escena- insiste Alfred.

-Git, porque no solo pides ayuda en lugar de estarte quejando- otra vez Arthur, mientras mira a Alfred algo disgustado y divertido de que Alfred no puede responder inmediatamente.

-Matty ayúdame, muéstrame como es- entonces vuelvo a ver hacia el escenario con mas de los 3 pares de ojos, esperados, observándome.

-Esta bien- respondo sin mas, aun me observan me siento cohibido aunque es solo un pequeña representación solo son unos diálogos, que yo mismo escribí -¿que escena es?- pregunto.

-La amenaza de Richard a Marcus de ser solo suyo- responde automáticamente Eli que apareció de repente, lo cual me provoca un ataque de tos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Eli?- pregunta sorprendido Al.

-Intuición- responde sin mas –interprétalo con Arthur, hacia Alfred vera lo que tiene que hacer- recomienda Eli, lo cual me da escalofríos por el como nos ve.

-ok- entonces dirijo mi atención a Arthur –es la amenaza en si o toda la escena.

-Solo la amenaza- responde Arthur, observo sus ojos, curiosidad, eso es lo que gana, pero aun así no hay reconocimiento, eso me alivia asta un punto – ¿Iniciamos?- no se si es pregunta o petición.

Me acerco tomando con una mano su barbilla y alzándola de manera tosca, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo, ahora es sorpresa lo que le embarga, como mi pulgar rozo sus labio- Marcus debes entender que a pesar de todo eres mío, nadie mas puede tenerte, nadie tendrá que morir- mi tono de voz cambia para ser mas seguro, mas grave, mas amenazante como debe ser el personaje.

-te lo he dicho no le pertenezco a nadie- responde su voz es segura pero todo el se ve tan inseguro y débil, paso mi lengua por mi labio superior –Tu no tienes que decirme nada ¿acaso tu dejarías todo por mi?- me pregunta su vos baja, pero es lo suficiente audible es triste y pareciera rogar, es bueno actuando.

-Acerco su rostro a un mas, puedo sentir su respiración –No te das cuanta que ya lo deje todo- Arthur cierra los ojos y suspira, después de eso habría un beso pero decido pararlo, después de todo solo es una actuación.

-Listo- es todo lo que digo mientras lo suelto y me alejo de el –El personaje se vuelve pate de ti y es así como quedaría la escena- digo mirando a Alfred quien solo asiente.

-No sabía que supieras actuar mon amour- Francis de todos los presentes tenia que verme Francis, la persona que conozco de más años y sabe lo que siento por Arthur

-Estudie actuación pero decidí que mi vocación era la escritura- le respondo sin mas mientras me dirijo a mi asiento – ¿no van a continuar?- ensayando digo sin levantar la vista y oír como se dispersan, evito ver a Arthur el resto del día.

* * *

><p>En este momento faltan 2 meses para la presentación, la obra en si misma ya esta, lo que faltan son algunas escenografías, perfeccionar los sonidos con las luces, y realizar ensayos preliminares que están dispuestos para finales de mes. Estos últimos 7 meses han sido agotadores y los 2 que vienen prometen ser aun más cansados.<p>

Nos han dado un descanso y por ahora me encuentro en un parque debajo de un cerezo, lo que seria la parte de atrás si se ve desde el camino, el cual esta desde que era niño y yo me paseaba por aquí, no recordaba que estuviera tan cerca del teatro, me encuentro solo no hace mucho pelee con Alfred; llevo con Al cerca de 5 mese y los últimos 2 hemos peleado y discutido y por lo menos yo intento que no influya en la obra, per Alfred parece no importarle.

Continuo divagando hasta quedarme estancado en un par de ojos violetas que vi hace unos años, de un niño el recuerdo era tan grato fue justo debajo de este árbol…

Flash back.

_Se halla un niño de cabello rebelde y ojos verdes, caminando solo, intenta contener las lagrimas de la triste noticia, su madre se halla enferma, esta en el hospital cercano y el no puede hacer nada, se sienta bajo el cerezo y llora como no se permite hacer frente a su familia, cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro, un niño mas chico que el de facciones finas y enormes ojos violetas que lo miran con preocupación, su rostro enmarcado por rizos dorados, siete las manos del niño limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el oji violeta_

_-Arthur- este niño le resulta tan confortable, tan tranquilo, su madre le hablaba de hadas, ángeles y otros seres -¿eres un ángel?- le pregunto fácilmente seria uno, cabello dorado, y su belleza…_

_-No- respondió con un murmullo el niño, mientras el rubor rosa le cubría, cambio de tema, tal ves si era un ángel – ¿porque llorabas?- le pregunto, sus manos ahora se hallaban sobre las suyas era algo reconfortante._

_-mi mama esta en el hospital y los doctores no… -no pudo continuar volvió a sollozar y decir las palabras entre cortadas, tenia 10 años que podía hacer –no saben que tiene- termino cuando sintió como el niño le abrazaba._

_-Llorar no es malo- fue lo que le dijo al oído, y el continuo llorando mientras se aferraba al otro rubio. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco se despidieron prometieron verse otro día debajo de el cerezo_

Fin del flash back.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo, veo mi reloj ya era tarde, tenia que regresar.

* * *

><p><em>...Porque el destino se empeñaba en lastimarme, recordándome que me olvidaste...<em>

* * *

><p>Es 29, el último ensayo que tendría lugar antes de la gran presentación, desde la ultima sema habían llegado amenazas a parte del elenco lo cual había causado conmoción entre los actores, la mayoría de las misivas estaban dirigidas a Alfred, por lo cual se hallaba gran parte del tiempo vigilado, excepto ese día cuando la amenaza se dirigió a Francis, por lo que se dejo a Alfred de lado. Un grave error.<p>

Se escucho por el escenario como se rompía un vidrio, todos se movieron hacia el sonido, la habitación del americano, dentro se hallaba Iván un joven Ruso el cual lideraba un grupo que se hallaba en contra de la obra al ser la pareja principal homosexual, en una mano sostenía un pedazo de vidrio afilado el cual se hallaba cubierto de sangre, Alfred tenía sangre en el rostro, en el torso y una pierna estaba en una posición poco natural.

Ludwig, Gilbert y Antonio sostuvieron al ruso alejándolo del de lentes, se dieron cuanta que este se también estaba herido solo que no se alcanzaba a distinguir que tanto, mientras que Kiku y Arthur se acercaron a Alfred para contenerlo pues este lanzaba maldiciones al ruso e intentaba zafarse, Francis llamaba a los policías mientras Matthew marcaba al doctor.

Cuando habían declarado con los policías, se acercaron al el medico, que era chino, este les dijo que Alfred no podría moverse en 2 mese, la pierna estaba fracturada, se debía enyesar y mantener inmóvil, la herida del rostro con crema se quitaría y en si no estaba lastimado del pecho sino del hombro, por suerte la herida no era profunda y con 3 puntos estaría bien.

Ahora quedaba el leve problema del remplazo de Alfred, pues los últimos 3 habían renunciado, pues consideraban ser explotados en los ensayos. Esto fue solucionado rápidamente por Francis quien decidió poner a Mathew después de todo el conocía todos los diálogos y sabía actuar además del parecido que compartía con su hermano.

Mathew acepto. Comenzaron con las practicas ya no tuvieron ningún día libre, para que el canadiense pudiera acostumbrarse al trabajo con todos.

* * *

><p><em>...Ahora estamos juntos, pero me lastimo es solo una actuación, nada es real...<em>

* * *

><p>El día del estreno primera y única representación estaba por realizarse, todos se hallaban listos, nerviosos e impacientes, el teatro era grande, las paredes blancas adornadas de vino y dorado, el piso de madera alfombrado de negro, con asientos vino con detalles dorados el telón rojo y detalles dorados tapaba el escenario, las luces mantenían en ese momento bien iluminado todo el teatro antes de dar inicio.<p>

-primera llamada- se oye desde las bocinas la voz de la húngara, para que se fueran tomando los lugares conforme se va llenando el teatro.

Detrás de las cortinas el escenario se hallaba adornado, la escenografía era impecable, los actores estaban en sus lugares repasando las líneas por ultima vez, Mathew se hallaba nervioso, en total en la obra habían dos besos que el representaría, los cuales nunca realizo en ningún ensayo.

-segunda llamada- el teatro se hallaba lleno las luces habían bajado su intensidad, los mormullos fueron mas persistentes, todos estaban nerviosos.

Francis se acerca para poder ver todo, en su punto cumbre, todo perfecto, todo listo, solo falta comenzar, unas últimas palabras

-demos lo mejor que esta será nuestra única oportunidad, no dejemos que halla ningún error, así que rómpanse algo- termino mientras se rea y Alfred a lo lejos se quejaba. Se relajaron un poco con una ligera risa para volver a caer a la tensión, Elizabetha estaba por anunciar la ultima llamada.

Las luces se apagaron, todo quedo a oscuras –Tercera llamada, comenzamos- con ello se ilumina el telón para que en el frente se vea a Francis quien dará la bienvenida y una pequeña introducción para dar inicio a la obra.

-Damas y caballeros, por esta noche para abrir este festival de teatro, una obra que solo se presentara hoy, escrita por Matthew Williams, La ultima noche- se detiene sonríe al publico –Sin mas presentaciones les dejo con la obra- las luces se apagan para dar paso a la salida del director, las luces vuelven a iluminar el telón para que este comience a abrirse y dar paso a la obra.

* * *

><p>El escenario se halla a media luz con juego de luces azules y blancas, la escenografía la calle de cualquier lugar las actuaciones van avanzando hasta que con un haz se toma a Arthur, en ese momento Marcus, quien llora, se aleja de todo es detenido por el brazo de Mathew, Alfred por ese momento.<p>

Con una lo sostiene por el hombro – ¿Porque estabas con el? Te he dicho que es peligroso- le dice viéndolo a los ojos.

Marcus baja la mirada –para mi no lo es, ah sido mi amigo mucho tiempo para que cambien eso, y dijo que me protegería…- se ve interrumpido

-de quien te va a proteger, si necesitas ser protegido de él- le grita tomando lo mas fuerte del hombro, no podía reprimir mas.

-de ti, el me protegerá de ti, además puedo estar con quien yo quiera- le reta, volteando la vista

Con la otra mano Mathew levanta la barbilla de Arthur para que lo vea a los ojos- Marcus debes entender que a pesar de todo eres mío, nadie mas puede tenerte, nadie o tendrá que morir- todo queda en silencio la iluminación cambia a un azulado mas obscuro.

-te lo he dicho no le pertenezco a nadie- responde de manera segura –Tu no tienes que decirme nada ¿acaso tu dejarías todo por mi?-lo ultimo es un susurro que es oído gracias a los micrófonos

Acerca mas su rostro al suyo –No te das cuanta que ya lo deje todo, para poder protegerte- el ojiverde cierra los ojos, mientras la distancia se acorta y se funden en un beso.

* * *

><p>La ultima escena, la iluminación es parecida a ala que habría de noche, un haz blanco es dirigida a cada actor, se oye un disparo, el canadiense cae de rodillas en el escenario de madera creando un sonido hueco, el ingles corre hacia el para atraparlo antes de que caiga, cerca de ellos se halla en el suelo 2 jóvenes idénticos, con el cabello pelirrojo y un extraño rizo, uno en la parte izquierda y otro en la derecha.<p>

-Lo siento debí escucharte…-el ojiverde habla deprisa, nervioso llorando

-shhhh, ya no importa ya estas a salvo- le dice acariciando su mejilla regalándole una sonrisa

-Pero no estas conmigo, no me dejes prométeme que no te iras…-se ve interrumpido por sus lagrimas y sollozos mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello de Mathew.

-Marcus, lo siento no lo puedo prometer- el nombrado se aleja, para poder besar al oji violeta, quien solo corresponde de momento, para detenerse a mitad del ósculo e intentar mover Mathew quien ya no responde, no se mueve, cae en sus brazos sin vida, el oji verde deja salir un grito mesclado con llanto desgarrador.

Con esta ultima escena se cierran las cortinas y el teatro queda en silencio y oscuridad momentáneamente, las luces se encienden y el teatro se llena de aplausos, del otro lado del telón Mathew se levanta al igual que los gemelos italianos, todos sonríen y están orgullosos de lo que se hizo, todos están llenos aun de la efervescencia del momento.

-aun no terminamos, todos fórmense saludaremos al publico- ordenaba Ludwig, mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar, el telón se abrió realizaron las reverencias al publico que aplaudía.

* * *

><p><em>...Pero todo tiene un final y este es el nuestro...<em>

* * *

><p>Era el día siguiente de la obra, después de la obra se realizo una pequeña fiesta entre todos la que la realizaron. Por lo tanto la mayoría se hallaban dormidos, a acepción de él veía como amanecía mientras empacaba, a medio día saldría su vuelo su ultimo trabajo fue un éxito y ahora iría a publicar su libro y después viajaría para poder inspirarse y escribir otro.<p>

Se fue sin decir adiós, salio de su habitación con las maletas, el taxi le esperaba afuera, esperaba no ser visto, sin embargo Arthur lo vio irse en el ultimo momento, no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un año de que la obra se estreno y Arthur aun caía en los remordimientos de tantas cosas, cuando vio partir al canadiense, este se dirigió a la habitación del joven, al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaba la ropa ni los escritos de Matthew se acerco a la cama una nota de despedida, busco por la habitación algo que le dijera que era una broma, lo único que encontró fue una hoja con una simple frase "<em>El no me recordó y yo no esperare mas a que lo haga..."<em>

Aun conservaba la nota la llevaba consigo, porque no lo pudo recordar antes, ¿porque no le dijo que se enamoro de el en los ensayos? ¿Porque esperar a que se fuera para pensar en el? ¿Porque seguía esperando verlo debajo del cerezo?, momentos donde se sentía culpable y caminaba hasta ese árbol para esperar a que llegara. La nota que tenia consigo era la ultima frase del libro de Matthew, el cual tenia,

Cuando estuvo frente a el árbol se dio cuenta que allí estaba Mathew, como si nada escribiendo debajo del cerezo, alzo la vista, verde y lila se conectaron momentáneamente -Tu niñato, como rayos es que te vas sin decirle a nadie, acaso crees que nadie te iba a extrañar, tienes idea lo que costo calmar a Francis porque su estrella se fue...-

-yo...-

-no me interrumpas, acaso crees que fue fácil calmar a Alfred a quien abandonaste estando herido, tienes idea lo difol que es cargar con la culpa de no haberte detenido o es que esperabas que nadie se preocupara después de que desapareciste...-le grito para luego bajar la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, el canadiense se puso de pie y se acerco al ingles

-Lo siento realmente, no crei que les importara tanto, o crei que pronto lo olvidarian...- murmuro mientras miraba hacia otro lado el ojivioleta

-no es justo que te hallas ido, nos dejaste a todos preocupados-le dijo ya mas calmado

-lo siento, no esperaba esas reacciones...-le dijo mientras volvían a verse a los ojos momentáneamente.

-lamento no haberte recorado antes, yo...-

- ¿Recordaste?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-Después de la obra, en la ultima escena- le respondió, al sonrojado canadiense

-Ya veo- murmuro

-te quiero- le dijo al canadiense al toarse con sus ojos, lo tomo de la barbilla inclinandolo un poco, después de todo 5cm de diferencia son 5cm, para poder juntar sus labios, o talvez mas que eso...

* * *

><p><em>...Pero hay momentos en que el destino nos cuenta otro final...<em>

* * *

><p>bueno eso es todo, espero te guste, quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba XD<p>

sin mas por el momento cuídense, nos vemos...

review?


End file.
